Winter Wonder Summer Break
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bubbles is awake during nap time on the last day of school and craves some winter excitement. She asks Blossom to make it snowy and winter like in the episode "Ice Sore", however Blossom's powers go too far.


**A/N: This story was requested to me way back around my final week of school from _blossom2014. _I don't know if this will be continued, the reason why this is a crossover with Frozen is because she requested around the same around the beginning of the movie. I had not seen Frozen all the way through yet, I didn't ride the bandwagon and see it in the theater way back in last November like everyone else and anyone in my school either singing Let It Go or asking me if I wanted to Build a Snowman. Characters belong to Craig McCracken, see if you can spot the kindergarteners used in this story. Read & Review. **

* * *

It was nap time at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. It was the day before the last day of school, so the sun was boiling for their summer vacation. At least this time the air conditioning was working properly and they wouldn't suffer from the heat wave that nearly killed the school girl, Mary. Bubbles remembered something that made her think of last time and decided to wake her older sister, Blossom.

"Blossom, Blossom, wake up!" Bubbles whispered loudly to her while the other children were asleep.

Blossom moaned and turned over.

"Blossom!" Bubbles continued to try to wake her sister.

Blossom moaned and woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Bubbles, it's still nap time, recess isn't for another 10 minutes!"

"I know, but the day is still awake!" Bubbles plopped herself down right beside Blossom's blanket and pillow. "And it's so hot, I wish we could have snow today!"

"Bubbles, I told you, last time was an accident, I'm not using my ice powers again unless it's an emergency." Blossom turned over, to continue sleeping.

"Please Blossom, just this one last time, pleeeease!" Bubbles pleaded.

Blossom sighed heavily, then got out of her nap spot. "Alright, but this is the last time."

Blossom and Bubbles snuck out of the school while the others were still sleeping. Even Ms. Keane seemed to be asleep at her desk.

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles met on the playground. Blossom then took a deep breath and blew ice into the sky and made it snow in the middle of June. Bubbles cheered as it was now winter instead of summer. Blossom smiled and blew ice onto the black top to make an ice rink, blew snow onto the grass, and made snowflakes fall.

Bubbles cheered happily and danced and played around in her little winter wonderland. Blossom made a snowman and made him talk to Bubbles.

"Hi, Bubbles, I'm Polka!" Blossom said in a deep voice.

Bubbles laughed and clapped at the snowman. Bubbles and Blossom kept playing around in their winter wonderland before the last day of school let out. Blossom pushed Bubbles down a snowy hill that was on top of the playground slide. Bubbles wheed and flew through the air and landed in a snow bank, making a snow angel, giggling. Bubbles and Blossom started skating together. Bubbles made a circle, but she couldn't stop and started to slip in the icy black top.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, trying to reach out for Bubbles, but her youngest sister had been frozen into an icicle. "Oh, my gosh!"

The school bell rang and the other kindergartners ran out for recess, then they would go home. They however, slipped on the snow and fell to the ground, shivering. The kids rushed back inside.

* * *

"Kids, why aren't you outside playing?" Ms. Keane was puzzled.

"I-I-It's t-too c-c-cold!" Mary told her.

"Y-Y-Yeah! W-We don't have j-j-jackets!" Mitch agreed, shivering with goosebumps.

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Keane raised an eyebrow. She had not seen the weather change outside the school-house.

"Si, Senorita Keane, it is winter!" Pablo told her.

"It's as cold as the arctic out there!" Robyn added.

Ms. Keane looked at them. "Is this some kind of pretend game to help yourselves cope with the heat?"

Blossom rushed inside, shivering and carrying a knocked out cold Bubbles in her arms. "M-M-Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane!"

"Blossom?" Ms. Keane saw how cold Bubbles looked and saw it was snowing outside. "B-But, today's the last day of school before summer vacation, not winter vacation! What happened?"

Blossom sniffled, looking up at her teacher. "Bubbles wanted to play in the snow, so I let her... I used my ice powers to bring her snow."

"Ice powers? I thought you didn't have ice powers anymore, Blossom."

"No, I still have them when it's really hot outside and I have fire powers when it's really cold out," Blossom explained. "I'm sorry, Ms. Keane... I'm sorry, class... I'm sorry, Bubbles!"

Bubbles didn't answer, she was still out cold.

"Oh, we better get her to the Professor, Blossom." Ms. Keane said, solemnly.

Blossom nodded.

* * *

After recess, the other students went home with their families for summer vacation. The Professor came over right away after Ms. Keane called him over as soon as possible. The school teacher and scientist were looking over Bubbles as she was knocked out and looked as though she were in an ice coma.

"This is all your fault!" Buttercup huffed at Blossom. "If you hadn't used those stupid powers, Bubbles would be fine!"

"It's not my fault, she wanted to play in the snow!" Blossom defended.

"Don't go blaming Bubbles." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Don't blame me!"

"Don't blame Bubbles!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Girls?" the Professor called, making them stop fighting. They looked at him to see Bubbles wrapped up in a baby blue blanket, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. "Bubbles needs to rest when we get home. Blossom, I don't want you to use those ice powers again, no matter how hot it might be."

Blossom hung her head. She then looked back sadly at her creator. "Will she remember any of this?"

"Not today, Blossom," the Professor shook his head. "But don't worry, I'll keep the memories of winter for you three Girls."

Blossom went and hugged the Professor's legs. "I am so sorry! I just didn't want Bubbles to be upset."

"Is she grounded, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"No, Blossom won't be grounded, but I don't want to see any snow or ice unless it's winter time," the Professor told them. "Thank you for calling me, Ms. Keane."

"Of course, Professor." Ms. Keane waved to the girls once they got in the Professor's car. "Have a good summer!"

"You too, Ms. Keane!" the Professor called and drove off to their home.

Blossom looked at Bubbles as she was still a little frozen in the car, but not as bad as it was before. Blossom hung her head sadly for Bubbles. The girl would wake up soon, but have no memory of the last day of school having a winter wonderland feel to it.


End file.
